tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Willa's Rainbow Connection
This is the first book to be written during the 9th Grade year (2010-2011) and the third story in the series. The story involves Willa as the titular heroine, Armand as the deuteragonist and Julian and Lukas as the main antagonists. The story also takes place in September 2010 close to the start of school. Summery Willa tells her other friends (Danielle, Alisa, Olenka, Rose Tui, and Katherine) about her adventures on Sodor. Sometime after the school year starts, Danielle and Alisa ask her to get them mermaid powers. She agrees and does so the next time they go to Sodor (on a weekend). However they are spotted by Armand and Thomas the Tank Engine who questions Willa continually using her magic powers as Lela and the other girls stopped. Unbeknownst to them they are overheard by Julian and Lukas who take the oppertunity of realising that on Sodor anything is possible. Armand follows the girls in the hopes of preventing Danielle and Alisa from getting mermaid powers only to be one step behind as by the time he arrives the girls are already leaving. Later on, Katherine asks to become a princess and Willa ask Thomas and Armand if there are any castles on Sodor. Thomas and Armand list all the castles on the map and Willa and Kat decide to go to Ulfstead Castle (which at this point is still in ruin). They find a magic ring which turns Kat into a princess but no sooner afterwards the castle starts creaking. Willa manages to escape but a collapsing ceiling traps Kat in the lower chambers. Willa calls Armand over to help and they push the blockage over freeing Kat. A week later, Olenka asks if Willa can take her to the grove where the other girls got fairy powers so as to become one. Willa agrees and goes to find one of the other girls to help guide her to the grove. However Lela, Addie, Rachael and Hannah are disinterested saying that they are 'retired' from those adventures and Vita, Sophia Eve and Brielle have all left the school and are unable to help. Thea is the only one who agrees to help and Sophia tags along wanting to become a fairy too. Armand and Thomas spot them again and are about to chase after them when Thomas inexplicebly loses his wheels and can't go on. Armand continues on his own and finds the girls. By this time Olenka's already become a fairy queen, Thea gains clairvoyance and Willa gains the power to communicate with animals. Armand explains the situation of Thomas's wheels and the girls agree to help. While the girls are searching, Armand goes to the Crovan Gate's works to see if they have spare wheels but they have all disappeared as well. Undettered Thomas exits his engine and morphs into human form (Starlight Express style) and manages to walk all the way back to Ffarquhar. The next day with more light Armand searches around Thomas's abandoned engine in hopes to find some clues. During that time, they encounter Rose Tui (who wants to become a master trickster) and Sophia (who has become a wicked fairy queen out the sight of the other girls. Sophia turns Armand and Thomas into sea urchins and flies off. Fortunately Lady the Magic Engine appears and turns them back. Armand, Thomas and Tui board Lady (who still has wheels) and take the magic railroad to the location of where the missing wheels are. They end up in a giant warehouse where Julian and Lukas are preparing to launch a nuclear attack in order to dominate the world and reveal that they have stolen all the wheels by magic so as to leave everyone helpless. However they are unable to obtain Lady's wheels so they kidnap her. Then the other girls (Willa, Olenka, Danielle, Alisa, Katherine, and Thea) appear and along with Tui fight off Julian and Lukas while Armand and Thomas try to deactivate every device in the warehouse. However Sophia appears, still as a wicked fairy queen and causes trouble for everyone, including Julian and Lukas. However, Armand and Thomas grab Sophia's wand and play toss with it until they pass it to Willa who fixes everything. First she deprieves Sophia of her fairy powers, then she releases Lady who disintagrates the warehouse and all nuclear objects within it and then she restores all the wheels to their rightful places. Lady later gives Julian, Lukas and Sophia each a good-talking too. Then everyone recieves a surprise visit from Hiro the Japanese Engine and Willa offering to Thomas 'if he was considering to retire from the railway life...' to which Thomas refuses. Willa insteads takes all her classmates on a ride along her rainbow bridge back to the magic buffers. The story ends with Diesel 10 watching the kids leave and remarks that they will meet soon. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Alisa *Katherine *Olenka *Rose Tui *Thea *Sophia *Armand *Julian *Lukas *Lela (Cameo) *Addie (Cameo) *Hannah (Cameo) *Rachael (Cameo) *Vita (mentioned) *Sophia Eve (mentioned) *Brielle (mentioned) Trains *Thomas the Tank Engine *Lady the Magic Engine *Hiro the Japanese Engine *Victor the Works Engine *Diesel 10 *Annie & Clarabel (Do not speak) *Spencer the Silver Engine (mentioned) Vehicles *Kevin the Crane Songs *Rainbow Connection *Here I Go Again - Jessa *Wish Me a Rainbow Category:Stories Category:9th Grade